Reglamento para salir con la hija de Hatake Kakashi
by Lu Lein
Summary: Para acceder a salir con Hatake Kaede (MI hija), por favor lea detenidamente este documento. Verifique que Hatake Kakashi esté vigilándolo atentamente mientras usted lee plácidamente, esto es para asegurar que usted lea el siguiente reglamento con atención. Favor de firmar en la línea de abajo al finalizar su lectura. / Completo
1. Reglas de Kakashi

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ya te lo sabes que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para entretener y hacerte feliz.

Este fanfic participa en el reto de mayo/junio (Día de la madre y el padre) de la Society of silver sharingan.

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic puede contener lenguaje obsceno, celos incontrolables y ganas de matar. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Reglamento para salir con la hija de Hatake Kakashi**

 **Por Hatake Kakashi**

* * *

Para acceder a salir con Hatake Kaede (MI hija), por favor lea detenidamente este documento. Verifique que Hatake Kakashi esté vigilándolo atentamente mientras usted lee plácidamente, esto es para asegurar que usted lea el siguiente reglamento con atención. Favor de firmar en la línea de abajo al finalizar su lectura.

1.- En el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria. Pero aquellos que salen con mi hija son hombres muertos.

2.- Ten en cuenta que te odio y nada de lo que hagas podrá hacer que me agrades.

3.- Ella no es tuya, es mía.

4.- No me perderé en el sendero de la vida si se trata de ti y mi hija.

5.- Soy celoso solo los días que terminan con S… sábados y domingos también.

6.- El último que se autoproclamó su media naranja… está en coma misteriosamente.

7.- Los viernes no me gustan. Y menos en la noche.

8.- Tengo una colección bastante grande de Shurikens, Kunais y Espadas recién afiladas. Repito, _recién_ _afiladas_.

9.- Eres un desgraciado, no una persona, no un ninja, no un civil. Eres un desgraciado que tuvo la suerte de que mi hija se fijara en ti. Acéptalo y tratemos de llevarnos medianamente bien.

10.- Ella es una señorita, tráela a casa temprano, de lo contrario prepárate para vivir la peor experiencia de tu vida.

11.- Los libros pervertidos no se permiten cuando estés con ella, solo yo puedo leerlos.

12.- Si la llegas a hacer enojar mi Raikiri perforará tu cráneo.

13.- Si la haces llorar, oh, que Rikudo sennin se apiade de tu alma porque yo no, vivirás en un genjutsu eterno… y doloroso… y traumatizante… por el resto de tu inmunda y patética vida. El que ya no tenga el Sharingan no me hace menos experto (y sádico) con los Genjutsus.

14.- Ni con mi hija ni conmigo hay segundas oportunidades. Corrección, conmigo ni siquiera tienes _oportunidad_.

15.- Su madre es Hyuga Hinata, líder del clan Hyuga. Los Hyuga usan el juken (puño suave, que realmente no tiene nada de suave, ¿sabías eso?), solo imagina un clan entero persiguiéndote en posición de ataque con mi persona liderándolos.

16.- Tengo ocho canes con fuerza de ninjas, hazle algo a mi hija y te morderán hasta la muerte.

17.- Son unos perros celosos. Y yo soy un padre aún más celoso.

18.- Pakkun se ve pequeño pero es el más letal. Oh, sí.

19.- He sepultado a mis seres queridos años atrás, un simple mequetrefe como tú no me importará en lo más mínimo sepultarlo también.

20.- Sé dónde enterrar un cuerpo.

21.- Tengo amigos ninjas que no dudarán en ayudarme a enterrarte si se los pido.

22.- Gai es un padrino muy celoso, Yamato es un tío que parece muy social pero si su sobrina favorita le dice que te mate, te matará, no lo dudes. Oh, por cierto, Haruno Sakura es la madrina.

23.- Por si te quedaba duda, no me importa ir a la cárcel.

24.- No soy delicado cuando mato. Enserio.

25.- Donde me vengas con que tú y mi hija hicieron "click", juro que voy a _cortártelo_ y voy a dejarte sin descendencia.

26.- Si veo que la miras en un lugar incorrecto, voy a sacar tus ojos con mi kunai especial, hijo.

27.- Te desmembraré la piel si veo que la tocas de más. Nah, estás muerto si la tocas.

28.- Ten en cuenta que me gradué de la academia ninja como Genin a los cinco años (cuando tú jugabas a cosas de niñitos), fui Chunin a los seis años (ten solo me bastó un año, ¿captas?), y fui Jōnin a los trece años. Soy un maldito ninja excepcional.

29.- Fui el alumno de Yondaime Hokage y maestro de Uzumaki Naruto (el kyubi), Haruno Sakura (la chica con una fuerza descomunal) y de Uchiha Sasuke (un renegado idiotilla que ya regresó). Si supe lidiar con ellos, imagínate si no sabré controlarte… y vigilarte.

30.- Fui CAPITÁN de una de las divisiones de la Alianza Shinobi, más específicamente de la División de _Combate_ de _Corta_ y _Media_ Distancia.

31.- Puedo usar todos los elementos de chakra.

32.- Fui el inventor del Konoha Hidden Jutsu Ogi: Itami no Chitose (Jutsu del Dedo Secreto de la Aldea de la Hoja: Mil Años de Dolor), y si por si te queda duda de si duele mucho, pregúntale a Uzumaki Naruto.

33.- Poseo una de las espadas legendarias de Kirigakure, la espada del famoso Momochi Zabuza; Kubikiribōchō, literalmente "Cuchillo decapitador", para que te enteres. Y te repito… está recién afilada.

34.- Soy uno de los ninjas más buscados, aparezco en el libro bingo incluso.

35.- Soy un estratega fenomenal, puedo hacer que parezca un suicidio en vez de un homicidio.

36.- Soy el Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha.

37.- El desconocimiento del presente reglamento no le exime de los castigos.

.

.

Nombre y firma del solicitante.

.

Ahora, por favor pase al apartado de Castigos.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado o al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa. Si quieres participar en otra regla puedes decírmela para agregarla, dándote tu crédito correspondiente, jaja. Por cierto, Hatake Kaede es un OC que iba a usar en un oneshot KakaHina que por falta de inspiración no lo terminé ni lo subí.**

 ***Estaba leyendo en wiki que no se sabe quién es el creador de la técnica del jutsu mil años de dolor a ciencia cierta, si fue Sakumo o Kakashi. Yo le he puesto en el fanfic que es Kakashi, jeje.**

 **Nos leemos luego en el apartado de Castigos, jaja.**

 **Besos dulces de Lu para ti~**


	2. Castigos

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ya te lo sabes que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para entretener y hacerte feliz.

 **Advertencia:** Este apartado de castigos puede resultar sádico, contener lenguaje obsceno, celos incontrolables y ganas de matar. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Reglas extras agregadas cinco minutos antes de tu llegada (Lee con cuidado, por favor)**

 **.**

38.- Si quieres una cita con mi hija, primero debes pasar mi examen general (quiero saber de qué clan vienes, de no tenerlo, no sé qué rayos haces leyendo esto, ¡Fuera de mi hogar!), el examen físico de su padrino Gai (Espero que no acabes en coma o mueras en el intento), el examen médico de su madrina Sakura (quiero saber si eres virgen… de serlo, continúa así, de no serlo, piensa detenidamente en lo que puedo hacerte si tocas a mi hija) y el test mental de mi esposa Hinata (ella tiene un ojo agudo, chico).

39.- ¿Ves a mi linda esposa? Tiene cara de amable pero hazle daño a su pequeña y te dará uno de sus "puños suaves" directo al corazón para que te vayas directo al cementerio.

40.- Jamás en tu patética y arrastrada vida te atrevas a llamarme _suegro_. Jamás.

41.- Mi esposa, esa que te sirve té y galletitas con una sonrisa… ella te odia más que yo.*

42.- No hables antes de tiempo. Las preguntas aquí las hago yo.

43.- No se permiten solicitantes del clan Uchiha, Uzumaki, Inuzuka (joder, ¡está bien, Hinata!), bueno, Inuzuka sí. Tampoco se aceptan del clan Akimichi, Yamanaka ni Lee. Leve preferencia si eres del clan Aburame.

.

.

* * *

 **Crimen y castigo ante incumplimiento del reglamento anterior**

 **Por Hatake Kakashi**

1.- **Crimen:** Salir con mi hija. **Castigo:** Principalmente mi odio. Hostigamiento todo el tiempo, vigilancia nocturna extrema si salen por la noche, elaboración de reportes detallados sobre las actividades que realicen.

2.- **Crimen:** Hacerte el graciosito para intentar caerme bien. **Castigo:** Miradas fulminantes y posible envenenamiento (yo no fui).

3.- **Crimen:** Considerar que es tuya y que necesitan su espacio como pareja. **Castigo:** Repasar el reglamento antes mencionado, hacer cien planas de la regla número 3, al término de este ejercicio pase a un entrenamiento _especial_ con Hatake Kakashi.

4.- **Crimen:** Autoproclamarte su media naranja. **Castigo:** Estar en coma misteriosamente.

5.- **Crimen:** Considerarte "digno de ella" solo por ser un imbécil ninja mediocre (no me importa si eres Jōnin, estúpido). **Castigo:** Cita personal con mis puños por un día entero.

6.- **Crimen:** Traerla tarde a casa. **Castigo:** Si la niña llega a casa de cinco a diez minutos tarde me darás cien flexiones. Si llega de diez a veinte minutos tarde cien flexiones y cincuenta vueltas alrededor de mi casa (está grande, para que lo sepas). Si llega de viente a treinta minutos tarde se aplicará el Jutsu del Dedo Secreto de la Aldea de la Hoja: Mil Años de Dolor. Más de una hora tarde ella no saldrá contigo por el resto de tu vida y tú serás hombre muerto. Elaborar detalladamente un reporte de lo que hicieron y sabré si me mientes, créelo (porque los estuve vigilando).

7.- **Crimen:** Leer un libro pervertido. **Castigo:** Recítame el código shinobi cincuenta veces y el reglamento Hatake unas cien mientras haces sentadillas.

8.- **Crimen:** Hacerla enojar. **Castigo:** Cráneo perforado por Raikiri.

9.- **Crimen:** Hacerla llorar. **Castigo:** Genjutsu eterno, doloroso, traumatizante y sádico donde tus manos no son tus manos, donde tu cabeza no está donde debería, donde suplicarás mínimo una muerte lenta mientras tu piel se cae y tus órganos se vuelven líquidos que salen por tu nariz. Entérate de que Hinata le pedirá ayuda a Kurenai también.

10.- **Crimen:** Mi hija y tú hicieron "click". **Castigo:** _Cortarlo_ desde su inicio... sin anestesia. El clan Hyuga persiguiéndote. Ocho perros detrás de ti. Yo, liderando todo ese enjambre de asesinos.

11.- **Crimen:** Joderla y querer una segunda oportunidad con mi hija. **Castigo:** Exilio de la aldea. Soy el Rokudaime Hokage, no lo olvides.

12.- **Crimen:** Intentar ganarte a los ninken. **Castigo:** Mordidas en todo tu cuerpo. En _todo_.

13.- **Crimen:** Intentar ganarte a sus padrinos (Gai y Sakura) vilmente. **Castigo:** Un taijutsu doloroso (no porque esté en silla de ruedas Gai es menos peligroso) y una posible muerte después de escuchar un "Shanaroo".

15.- **Crimen:** Mirarla en un lugar incorrecto. **Castigo:** Accidentalmente se me resbaló mi kunai... en tus ojos.

16.- **Crimen:** Que ella venga triste de su cita. **Castigo:** De nuevo. El clan Hyuga persiguiéndote. Ocho perros detrás de ti. Yo, liderando todo ese enjambre de asesinos.

17.- **Crimen:** Que ella venga contenta de su cita. **Castigo:** Informe detallado de por qué. Favor de presentar prueba de virginidad (de los dos) instantánea realizada ÚNICAMENTE por Haruno Sakura.

18.- **Crimen:** Tocarla "accidentalmente". **Castigo:** Te voy a tocar accidentalmente con mi espada Kubikiribōchō (Cuchillo decapitador).

19.- **Crimen:** Que ella luzca ligeramente sucia de su ropa. **Castigo:** Me darás cien flexiones, a menos de que traigas un justificante de su maestro Jōnin donde me explique en qué consistió el entrenamiento si fuera el caso y cuál fue su horario, firmado por el mismo.

20.- **Crimen:** Llamarme suegro. **Castigo:** Tu boca ya no estará en su lugar. Solo diré eso.

21.- **Crimen:** Pasar a base 2 (noviazgo). **Castigo:** Quiero que todas las veces que te vea me repitas que eres un bastardo hijo de puta que está consciente de donde se está metiendo. Debes traer una fotocopia del Reglamento y del apartado de Castigos todo el tiempo.

22.- **Crimen:** Pasar a base 3 (matrimonio). **Castigo:** Lo lograste, maldito bastardo, lo lograste. No sé cómo, pero lo hiciste. Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno, vas a odiarme, posiblemente ella también vaya a odiarme pero no me importa porque ella es MI hija y por ella haré lo que sea, incluso matarte frente a Konoha. Quiero que sepas que el resto de tus días están contados. Como le pongas una mano violenta a mi hija estarás muerto por mis puños, no por mis jutsus, no por armas, POR MIS PUÑOS.

.

.

Acepto el conocimiento del reglamento Hatake y los términos del apartado de castigo, cualquier incumplimiento de mi parte doy mi consentimiento para que se me discipline de la manera más correcta. La familia Hatake queda libre de cualquier cargo que se pudiera hacer en su contra. Soy un desgraciado bastardo que está de acuerdo en salir con la señorita Hatake según los términos que su progenitor marca en este documento.

.

Nombre y firma del bastardo.

.

.

* * *

 **L** a pequeña Hatake de pelo azulino y ojos negros como los de su padre lucía impaciente mientras su amigo estaba firmando nerviosamente las hojas que estaban sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y frente a él estaba Hatake Kakashi fulminándolo con la mirada, provocando que la mano del chico temblara compulsivamente mientras intentaba escribir su propio nombre.

—¡Papá, eres un exagerado! ¡Solo vamos a _salir_ a dos cuadras a Ichiraku para comer con nuestros demás compañeros!

—¡¿Estás oyéndote, Kaede?! –se escandalizó Kakashi al notar la palabra _salir_.

—Listo, Hokage-sama –le entregó el documento el muchacho visiblemente incómodo por la situación.

—¡Ash, al fin, ya vamos tarde por tu culpa, papá! –se quejó Kaede.

—Un momento, señorita –apareció Hinata en la sala –Aún falta _mi_ reglamento.

—¡MAMÁ! –Gruñó la pequeña Hatake en un acto de desesperación.

¡Sus padres eran de lo peor!

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **¡Hola!** **Espero que les haya gustado. Y que se hayan reído un poquito.**

 ***La regla 42 fue idea de Ninde Elhenair XD**

 **Muchas gracias por sus divertidos reviews:**

 **Ninde Elhenair**

 **joakiiin-14**

 **Zumekqi**

 **cinlayj2**

 **Ciielo Riin**

 **Grant**

 **Mr. Pinguino**

 **kds**

 **Sarielfi**

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el reglamento de Hyuga Hinata XD**

 **Besos dulces de Lu para ti~**


	3. Reglas de Hinata

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ya te lo sabes que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para entretener y hacerte feliz.

 **Advertencia:** Este reglamento Hyuga puede resultar perturbador para mentes sensibles, contener lenguaje sarcástico, celos maternales incontrolables y ganas de matar. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Reglamento para salir con la hija de Hyuga Hinata**

 **Por Hyuga Hinata**

* * *

1.- ¡Yo jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, éste es mi camino ninja y voy a proteger a mi hija! ¡Jūken!

2.- Si quieres a mi hija es porque la respetas. No lo olvides, respeto ante todo.

3.- Favor de tener en cuenta que soy líder del clan más antiguo y numeroso de Konoha; el venerado clan Hyuga.

4.- Soy Byakugan no Hime, o sea, la princesa del Byakugan, no hay mejor ojo blanco que el mío, sé dónde encontrarte… y sé dónde golpearte.

5.- Haz gala de tus modales. Ábrele la puerta al entrar o salir de un lugar, cuando llueva pobre de ti donde no traigas un paraguas y llegue mojada a casa.

6.- Si la dejas plantada en alguna cita, favor de traer tu respectivo justificante médico a más tardar el día siguiente (por que debes estar muriéndote o en alguna misión para que la dejes plantada, la niña es tan linda).

7.- Mi bebé es una señorita así que tráela a casa temprano, no quiero que mi esposo sea juzgado por asesinato, esas cosas me ponen nerviosa.

8.- No digas palabras fuertes. Tampoco digas "Dattebayo" o sus derivados.

9.- Ya hay teléfonos en Konoha, el teléfono de la casa es de Kakashi y mío, nosotros se lo prestamos a nuestra hija para que hable contigo, así que no le llames tan tarde. El teléfono estará apagado toda la noche y se reanudará la conexión a partir de las ocho de la mañana en adelante, gracias por su comprensión.

10.- Llévate bien con mi esposo, sé que suena imposible pero… no, ¿sabes qué? Solo no le hables por tu cuenta y no lo mires a los ojos (lo toma como un reto).

11.- Si la invitas a una cita, ¡Que no sea en Ichiraku!

12.- El ramen está prohibido en la familia y por consiguiente en Kaede.

13.- Si alguna vez mi hija no alcanza a arreglarse bien por las prisas, dile que se ve linda.

14.- Estoy en contra de la violencia, pero si crees que es necesario usarla para defenderla, ¡No lo dudes, úsala!

15.- Si son solo amigos, respétala. Si son " _amigos con derecho_ ", ¡Kakashi, ven por favor! Si son novios, quiérela. Si son esposos, compréndela y ámala.

16.- Si la engañas, le pones la mano encima o la haces llorar amargamente, ¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! (¡Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas!). Y su tía Hanabi me acompañará… ¡y todo mi clan a por ti! ¡Ikusoooo!

17.- Favor de tener en cuenta a las personas que mi hija tiene por padres (Kakashi y yo), por padrinos (Gai-sensei y Sakura-san), por tíos (Hanabi, Ko, Yamato, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Mirai) y por abuelitos (Hiashi y Kurenai; abuelita postiza).

18.- Si se diera el caso de que sea _una_ solicitante (o sea, mujer), no voy a ser benevolente contigo. Tal vez Kakashi no pueda tocarte, pero yo sí, con mi puño "suave" y todas las chicas del clan Hyuga y su madrina Haruno Sakura. Piénsalo bien, chica, piénsalo bien. *****

19.- Ante todo soy una madre consciente en que llegará cierta _edad_. El uso del preservativo es muy importante, muéstramelo discretamente cada vez que vengas por ella (procura que mi esposo no te vea, intento mantenerte con vida, créemelo).

20.- Si la haces sentirse menos o le haces pasar un mal rato, solo piénsame como la líder de la rebelión detrás de ti junto a mi clan entero, el clan Aburame y el clan Inuzuka persiguiéndote.

21.- Cuando esté en sus días especiales de mujer adulta y fértil, no intentes entenderla, solo tenle paciencia.

22.- No le pidas que se corte el cabello o que se haga un cambio radical solo porque estás de aburrido, de lo contrario te raparé, puede que creas que soy incapaz de eso pero no conoces mi lado oscuro.

23.- No permito embarazos sin antes haber matrimonio consumado. De infringir esta regla, prepárate, ¡Jūho Sōshiken! (¡Paso Suave Doble Puño de León!).

24.- Por más que quisiera no soy un ogro celoso extremo como mi esposo, pues creo que en algún momento mi hija encontrará el indicado, y mi ojo blanco al que no se le escapa nada lo verá y sabrá si eres tú o no. De serlo, bienvenido al equipo Hatake, estamos juntos en esto, somos una familia y por más infiernos que te haga pasar mi esposo, yo te ayudaré a superarlos e incluso Kaede, será divertido… bueno, no para ti. Pero si la amas y si de verdad quieres estar al lado de ella, pasar la barrera de celos de Kakashi no será problema para ti. ¡Fighting!

 **.**

 **.**

Me comprometo a seguir las reglas de Hyuga Hinata para salir con Hatake Kaede. Cualquier incumplimiento de mi parte procederé a recibir el castigo pertinente que emite el Apartado especial del reglamento de Hatake Kakashi.

Nombre y firma del solicitante.

(Este reglamento puede estar sujeto a cambios)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **K** akashi se hallaba furioso en esa sala. Ciertamente jamás contempló esa posibilidad y eso pareció notarlo el chico. Antes había estado incómodo y desesperado por salir de una vez por todas de esa casa llena de tensión, celos excesivos y personas anormales; menos Kaede al parecer, el jovencito perteneciente a la formación Ino-Shika-Cho firmó los dichosos papeles rápidamente mientras dos pares de ojos; unos negros con oscuridad y unos lilas con luz, lo miraban expectantes a lo que pudiera pasar, pero luego de terminar le concedió una sonrisa ladina al peligris y él sabía por qué.

¡Jamás pensó en esa maldita posibilidad! Por eso no había escrito su apellido.

Finalmente la firma del niño estuvo en el reglamento de Kakashi y su apartado de castigos, además del reglamento de Hinata.

—Listo –suspiró Kaede cuando su compañero terminó de anotar su nombre –Espero que ya sea todo porque ya vamos bastante retrasados. Sarada-chan debe estar muy molesta por nuestra tardancia, al igual que Chouchou.

—Bueno, creo que eso fue todo –Hinata se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta para que ambos jovencitos salieran. Kakashi se levantó y se puso en el marco de la puerta junto a su esposa para ver a los chicos alejarse de allí.

—Te veo muy tranquilo, Kakashi –musitó Hinata mirándolo de reojo.

— Hoy es su cumpleaños –dijo Kakashi viendo a Kaede feliz dirigirse hacia Ichiraku, donde sus amigos la iban a festejar–Luego habrá tiempo de exterminarlo... –prometió Kakashi con los ojos entrecerrados –Maldita piña bastarda.

Sí, había olvidado poner el apellido de él en la lista, ¡pero es que nunca pensó que fuese él precisamente el que pasara a recoger a su hija!

* * *

.

.

 **Muchos años después:**

Había una situación de emergencia en la residencia Hatake. Una joven de diecisiete años estaba viendo interrumpida su salida cuando su padre entró a la sala y vio a Shikadai esperando sentado porque Kaede todavía no estaba lista.

— ¡Tomas opio, ¿verdad, maldito bastardo?! –decía Kakashi escandalizado, tomando a Shikadai por el cuello de su chaleco ninja color verde y zarandeándolo violentamente.

— ¡Papá, tiene conjuntivitis! –gritó Kaede desesperada mientras intentaba separarlos.

— ¡A mí no me engaña, es un bastardo drogadicto!

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba muy cómoda en su cuarto escuchando todo el griterío al tiempo en que negaba decepcionada con la cabeza y mejor volvía a ver la TV porque estaban pasando su novela favorita, total, de todas formas no era el primero ni sería el último escándalo que hacía Kakashi cuando Shikadai iba a la casa.

Hinata rió pensando en que el Nara lo estaba manejando muy bien. Parecía haberse acostumbrado a las reprimendas que le esperaban por parte de Kakashi cada vez que salía con Kaede y por lo regular siempre decía "Qué problemático" o se quedaba callado con gesto de aburrimiento, lo que exasperaba aún más a Kakashi, de alguna forma retorcida había logrado acostumbrarse al ambiente Hatake.

— ¡Maldita piña bastarda drogadicta! ¡Te mataré!

— ¡No lo ahorques!

— Qué problemático… auch…

Al poco rato la residencia Hatake volvió a quedar en silencio. Los gritos cesaron y la puerta se cerró de golpe, indicio de que era una vez más en que Shikadai salía vivo de allí, aunque no sabía si cuerdo. A la habitación entró Kakashi y se recostó al lado de su bella esposa con semblante cansado.

— ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? –sonrió la peliazul.

—Tal vez él deba a ir al hospital. Creo que le he roto una costilla.

—Ay, Kakashi, ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que Shikadai es un buen chico para Kaede?

—Sabes que nunca.

—Algún día tus celos y tú van a destruir esta casa. Ya me imagino como dejaste la sala, como un escenario auténtico de una batalla campal.

—Lo bueno de todo esto es que los prospectos de mi nieta tendrán que toparse con pared porque estoy entrenando a un verdadero monstruo. Pobre infeliz –reía Kakashi para sus adentros pensando en el futuro –Entre Shikadai y yo vamos a darle un infierno al pobre bastardo –Hinata se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa dulce y Kakashi frunció el ceño –No, Hinata, no estoy diciendo que me agrade ese idiota, pero en el futuro esa piña bastarda y yo tendremos que formar una alianza, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Y Hinata estalló en carcajadas. Su esposo nunca cambiaría.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? n_n Con el reglamento de Hinata hemos finalizado. Espero que les haya gustado este fic y que se hayan divertido mucho.**

 **La regla 17 fue sugerida por Zumeqi, hay que estar prevenidos ante las posibilidades de hoy en día, jajaja.**

 **Como verán, se nota bastante que el celoso es Kakashi mientras que Hinata es más calmada, aunque no por eso dejó de haber cierta violencia en sus reglas, jaja.**

 **Muchas demasiadas y enormes gracias a quienes me dejaron review tan lindo, en verdad me reí con sus comentarios respecto al fic, fueron muy divertidos, todos me hicieron reír XD**

 **nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**

 **joakiiin-14**

 **Clan Hatake**

 **Ciielo Riin**

 **Zumekqi**

 **Grant**

 **RukiaNeechan**

 **Jeffy Iha**

 **cinlayj2**

 **AliEla**

 **kds**

 **invader Zam**

 **gabyota**

 **lavida134**

 **golin**

 **Sarielfi**

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos en otro fic!**

 **Besos dulces de Lu para ti~**


End file.
